Finding My Saviour
by MajorWhitlocksBrokenGirl
Summary: Athena has been bullied all her life after being born into a world of the supernatural. She finds herself as the most dangerous and notorious vampires mate. War is on the horizon and only she can control the outcome. Jasper/OC
1. Another Day In Hell

Another day in hell. That's my first thought every day I wake up. Every night I go to bed dreading the next day knowing it will be even worse than the day before. I'm sure if you looked up hell in the dictionary you would see 'Athena's life' written right next to it.

Most kids are lucky and get out of hell as soon as they get home. Unfortunately, mine follows me everywhere. You see most people get mated, married or both and maybe even have some kids and live happily ever after. My parents got married and had me and my brother, and they did live happily, for a while at least. But after about six years of me being born dad suddenly started staying out longer and longer each night. Breaking my mum's heart in the process and ruining my relationship with the rest of the family. But even after it came out that he was sleeping with another woman named Jodie my parents couldn't get a divorce since the rulers of the world, the Thnesko Exousia (Immortal Power), don't allow it anymore unless someone is found to be mated to another.

My brother, Hermes, could be considered another reason for my hellish life. Him and I are on opposite ends of the 'high school food chain.' While he is the perfect football player, A+ student that never studies and a ladies' man. I'm the fat, ugly nerd that has one friend and that's not a lie. I really do only have one friend; Annabelle. Every day the people say the same old thing to me...

 _Athena's the name of a beautiful Greek goddess, when are you gonna' give her, her name back?_

 _Your poor mate, if you even have one. He's gonna' be suicidal when he meets you._

 _No wonder your family hates you, who would like something as fat and ugly as you?_

I'm usually pretty good about keeping my head held high and my tears held in. When I get home its different. My brother will see me crying and he will walk away laughing to call everyone and tell them what a good job their doing. Out of the whole school the one who is always the worst is my so called brother. I can't stand his guts. He thinks that he is the best thing to ever grace the planet and I'm the worst, and its thanks to him that most things happen. Good and Bad...

I mean I have to walk three miles to school each day just because he wouldn't be caught dead with me, especially in a confined space. But I suppose walking is better than being verbally abused for anything you do,

I guess you're wondering what I meant by mate, right? Well the rulers of our world are not only the most powerful group in the world but also part of the most powerful species, so as you've gathered they're not human, well as of 1967 vampires 'came out of the closet' and yes I did just say vampires but no they're not like the old fairy tales say, well yes they do drink blood and are really fast and strong but they don't turn into bats nor do they burn in the sun. They are immortal, hard as stone, glow in the sunlight, inhumanly beautiful; usually have red eyes or black when hungry although it has been heard of one coven with golden eyes and have really pale; almost white skin. Anyway if you are mated to a vampire you are usually turned as soon as they find you or they have to wait until your old enough.

Walking to school I sighed I could just tell it was going to be a bad day, well everyday is a bad day but I had a feeling it was going to be worse today, maybe I would finally crack. Walking though the school gates I grimaced noticing a pale figure in a black robe... the Thnesko Exousia. Noticing my gaze the figure glared at me revealing her bright red eyes and blond hair. I quickly found the ground interesting as I shuffled past her.

Walking quickly to my locker I was suddenly shoved to the ground hearing a few snickers behind me, Stephanie Thompson and her 'gang'. Glaring at her I started to stand up only to be kicked in the shin "Guess who's got a mate Athena?" she snickered. I just stared up at her blankly massaging my shin, kicking me again this time in the stomach she growled "Guess you stupid whore!" Clutching my stomach I gasped out "I..I don't know, who?" grinning she sighed "well me of course, it's not like anyone would be your mate your too ugly" nodding I tried to get up again only to have my head smashed into the locker beside me, I started to feel dizzy "DID I FUCKING SAY YOU COULD GET UP ATHENA?" Stephanie yelled I shook my head only now noticing the crowd around us.

Looking up I now noticed the crowd was not only made of humans there was that woman with the blond hair looking at me with pained eyes as my head was smashed into the locker again, I could feel the blood running down the side of my face. When suddenly I hear a loud animalistic roar before everything went black.


	2. Anxiety

Groaning I clutched my head in my hands before noticing a presence beside me in what seemed to be a really soft bed 'mmm' slowly opening my eyes I saw a beautiful black silk canopy above me, wait I don't have a canopy on my bed... and I don't think hospitals do either so where the heck am I? Starting to panic I then glanced at the person beside me that I had almost forgot about being there. Oh My GOSH it was a vampire clearing my throat I managed to croak out "Uhh.. Um.. Where am I? Who are you?" Smiling up at me he replied "Hello Darlin' my name's Jasper and you're in ma' bed." Oh My GOD his accent, my panties were officially wet, blushing I looked down and whispered knowing he would hear "Hi, it's nice to meet you Jasper, but may I ask what I'm doing here?"

Chuckling lightly he gently grabbed my chin so I would look at him "Of course ya' may ask Darlin', an ta' answer ya' question it's cuz' you Athena are ma' mate" Grinning he watched me for my reaction 'what a mate? I can't have a mate I'm too ugly! What if he does commit suicide, it will be entirely my fault! It doesn't matter anyway YOU couldn't have a mate your too useless no one will ever like you let alone love you' slamming my eyes shut I shook my head. "Darlin' if I ever feel tha' shit comin' from you again ya' gunna' regret it" he growled, my eyes flew open in shock "wh..wha... what do you mean?" moving so quick I couldn't comprehend he ended up standing at the end of the bed he glared making me cower as his eyes started to darken "you Kno' 'xactly wha' I'm talkin' 'bout Athena" he spat "those feelin's you been havin' : shame, self loathin', despair an' inferiority" his eyes now fully black seemed to be piercing into my soul. "I.. I.. I'm sorry I just.. I couldn't.. I cant... they said.. I'm sorry.. SO SORRY" I burst into tears letting all of my emotions out, I wrapped my arms around my stomach trying to get a hold of myself but I've been holding it in for so long I just couldn't, feeling him wrap his arms around me I clutched my stomach harder digging my nails into my ribs sobbing uncontrollably before slowly falling asleep from exhaustion.

Feeling cool arms around me I wondered if he really had been telling the truth, I mean if he really was my mate did that mean someone loved me or is he just compelled to be with me? Sighing I decided the only way I was going to know was if I ask. Turning around so I could look at him I bit my lip seeing his eyes closed peacefully, "I'm sorry about the way I acted, I just... I guess it was just a bit of a shock" 'especially since I've been told no one would want me all my life' I mumbled under my breath.

His eyes shot open a fiery crimson once again "Who?" he demanded, I grimaced looking over his shoulder I whispered "sorry I didn't mean for you to hear that part... well everyone I guess all my family everyone at school even the teachers I think the only people who didn't say that to me so far is you and Annabelle" I sighed before realising "oh no what about Annabelle sh..she was treated the same as me we always had each other's back what if something happens to her?" I asked my eyes widening with fear as I looked down at Jasper.

Smirking he leaned over and pecked me on the cheek his smirk widening at my blush "Thea' she came back 'ere with you over a week ago when I took ya' from school, she actually wouldn't leave ya' and ended up bein' mated to one of ma' guards S'bastian and was changed two days ago she will complete the change by t'night" giggling at the nick name he gave me I sighed smiling up had him "I really am sorry though, about the way I acted" I said seriously.

His eyes softened "its 'k Thea' I just wan' ya' to kno' tha' it is true, tha' you're ma' mate" he said softly emotion lacing his words, looking deeply into his eyes he started to lean closer cupping my cheek with his other arm still around me, my eyes fluttered closed as his lips touched mine lightly he started to move his lips against mine and I followed as my hand clutched his top, slowly licking my bottom lip asking for entrance I complied feeling his tongue move around in my mouth and being able to taste him was my very own euphoria, moaning into his mouth I felt him smirk against my lips before pulling back and leaning his head against mine breathing heavily even though I knew he didn't need to. "Wow" I sighed opening my eyes to see him grinning at me as he nodded in agreement, but then his eyes started to grow dark as his head snapped towards the door I didn't even realise existed until then.


	3. Protector?

I glanced at Jasper wearily as he moved me into the corner of the room furthest from the door and closets to the glass sliding doors I just noticed 'wow I really need to look around me more often'. "Jaz?" I questioned as he crouched in front of me growling lowly as I started to hear a knocking on the door Jasper growled louder pushing us closer into the corner glancing at me for a second, I saw his eyes were once again pitch black. Looking back towards the door I saw the handle move and the door slowly with a man, no a vampire behind it with his hands out in front of him with his head to the side exposing his neck slide in the room and slowly started talking "Major, she needs to eat she is human remember" he stated nodding towards me "and I was wondering if I could take Anna out for her first hunt she is about to wake." Growling Jasper hissed "leave tha food an' go tend to ya' mate S'bastian before she doesn't 'ave one."

After that there was a tray of food on the floor and Sebastian had disappeared and the door was once again securely closed as soon as he was gone Jasper had me on the bed underneath him with his hands running all over my body I let out a small moan and his eyes shot up at me still black and grinned "there's plenny'a' time for tha' Darlin' bu' now I need ta' make sure tha' you're ok." Blushing I bit my lip as his hands continued roaming my body, it was all going well until I gasped in pain as his hands grazed against the sides of my ribs, letting out a low growl he lifted my top glancing at my eyes as he did so when he had the top up to my bra he gulped as I blushed, but he continued to slowly lift my top until he gently nudged my arms so her could take it off fully, looking in my eyes the whole time, after it was off he slipped his arms around behind my back and undid my bra and slowly pulled it off. Smiling at me reassuringly he looked down at my sides growling louder, I slowly sat up trying to see what was wrong with my ribs I gasped when I saw the black finger marks I had, gently running his finger tips over the marks he grimaced "D..Di..Did I do this t.. to you?" gently tugging his chin I got him to look at me "no, of course not, I..I..I did, remember my little breakdown?" I reminded him looking deeply into his pained eyes "still I..I..I should have known, I shouldn't have gotten so mad, I'm so sorry Thea'" he whispered.

Shaking my head I glanced down once again, noticing my arms were uncovered 'oh shit, what am I gonna' do, how am I going to explain that... please don't see, please don't see, pretty please don't see' my fear increasing, my eyes starting to water as memories came flooding at me.

 _'_ _What's your husband or mate going to say about those ugly marks Athena?' her mother spat, 'no one will ever want you! Not with those things all over you!'_

 _'_ _You're such an emo freak Athena' Hermes growled in my ear 'who will like you know that you're marked?'_

I was brought back out of my memory when jasper yelled my name "ATHENA" his eyes now narrowed; I was still in the same position as before with my hand on his cheek, quickly removing my hand I crossed my arms over my stomach to try and hide the marks but his eyes followed my movements and gently nudged my arms so they would move, tears now streaming down my face I tightened by arms and shook my head looking at me with pleading eyes he gently removed my arms and looked down at them, my head now to the side I heard a deep growl as his fingers ran across my arms "Why Athena?" he choked out sounding almost pained.

I didn't speak, I couldn't, I was afraid that if I spoke I would say more that would disappoint the man in front of me that had shown me more compassion in the last 30 seconds than my family had in the last ten or so years. After what seemed like a lifetime I managed to find the strength to push him off me, although I'm sure it was only in his shock did he let me do so. I sprinted for the door that the vampire had come into before and ripped it open, I looked around briefly making the decision to run down the stairs to my left.

Somewhere in my unconscious mind I realised that he would catch me but I was hoping that by some miracle he wouldn't, yet fearing that I had pushed away the only person whom could ever love me no matter what. Tripping on the last step, how ironic, I scrambled to my feet. There was two ways to go now, further into the mansion or whatever this was, or out into a garden. And the garden was what I chose, however once outside I saw my friend only she looked at me like I was nothing. "A… Anna?" I shuddered, does she hate me now too? Sebastian the vampire from before appeared at her side. "What are you doing out here?" he hissed, cringing I let out a shuddering breath not able to speak.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Hello lovelies, was just wanting to inform you that I may not always be able to post regularly however if you do like the story please do comment or if you have any ideas or requests I would love to hear them.

Much Love, MajorWhitlocksBrokenGirl.


End file.
